Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric wire and a method for producing the same, and a multi-core cable and a method for producing the same.
Related Art
There is proposed an electric wire in which a coating layer is formed from a resin composition containing a polyurethane and a monomer having an isocyanate group (see JP-A-2013-129759). The monomer can form a three-dimensional crosslinked structure having allophanate bonds and the like which are formed by the reaction of the isocyanate group with a urea bond of the polyurethane.
However, the resin composition containing the polyurethane and the monomer undergoes a crosslinking reaction inside a melting and kneading machine or an extruder before extrusion owing to the heating at the time of kneading and extrusion molding and, as a result, there are not only a concern that moldability and yield at extrusion decreases but also a concern that the extruder is damaged. Therefore, the above-described electric wire is difficult to produce.